1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for providing communications services, and particularly, but not exclusively, to nodes for use in, and call centres for use with, intelligent networks (INs).
2. Background of Related Art
IN techniques have been understood for some time to offer a flexible and possibly more cost effective route to the development and deployment of advanced telecommunications call handling services than traditional methods. Essentially, IN techniques effectively consist of the separation of call processing functions within a telephone exchange, or equivalent entity, from the service logic which provides the actual telecommunications service—such as “Freefone” type services typified by the 0800 numbering range in the United Kingdom.